


Boston and Singer

by orphan_account



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's gone and Betty goes to Leon's bar for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston and Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Some Leon/Betty friendship because I can't resist the idea of the friendship.

Betty took another sip of her whiskey, ignoring Leon as he came up. 

“Where’s Churchmouse?” he asked, sitting down next to her. Betty shrugged and finished her whiskey. 

“Gone. With her father. Can I get another whiskey, please?” she asked the bartender, who nodded and poured it for her. 

“Why?” Leon asked, pulling the glass away from her before she could keep drinking. 

“She didn’t want this life. And,” Betty grabbed the glass and took a long drink from it before finishing, “she didn’t want me.” 

Her voice was quiet. Defeated. Broken. She hated it. She’d become the loud one who always takes up too much space and now she was acting like a mouse. 

“That doesn’t sound like Churchmouse,” Leon said, taking the glass away from her again. “Come on, Boston, let’s talk. Away from the bar and alcohol.” 

“Boston?” Betty asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Where I come from,” Leon explained, giving Betty a small smile, “we still use the term ‘Boston marriage’ to describe two women like you and Churchmouse were. Or should have been, apparently. Come on.” 

Leon got up and handed the bartender Betty’s glass before leading Betty to the back room, behind the stage. 

“Now, what happened, Boston?” Leon asked, getting Betty a glass of water while she sat down in one of the chairs at the table. 

“Kate’s dad. He’s religious. Very. And he abused her. And I think it... I don’t know, it triggered a reaction in her, that snapped her back into the mindset she was in when she first moved in, y’know?” Betty explained, sipping the water and mumbling her thanks to Leon. “Anyway, he got her to go back ‘home’. And now my secret’s out to the rooming house.” 

“If they ever give you trouble, Boston, my couch, as stiff as it is, is open,” Leon said. 

“I might just take you up on that, Singer,” Betty replied, drinking more of her water. “Thanks.” 

“Anything for a friend of Churchmouse. Although I hope to call you ‘friend’, too.” 

“Hey, do I look like the kinda girl that will sleep on someone’s couch if I’m not friends with ‘em?” Betty said, smiling a little at Leon. 

“You have a point, Boston. You ever sing?” 

“Nah. I’m a smoker and that ruins your voice,” she said, shrugging. “Speaking of, you mind if I light one?” 

“Just open the window,” Leon said. “And I know plenty of smokers who still sing. Different sound, but still good.” 

“Still, nah. I stuck to instruments as a kid, and that hasn’t changed,” Betty said, lighting up her cigarette and taking a drag. 

“Which instruments?” 

“Piano, mainly. Drums, too,” she replied, shrugging. “My mother always had a problem with my love of drums. But that was the least of her worries.” 

“I know how you feel, Boston. I just wish guys like me could have Boston marriages,” Leon said. Betty quirked her mouth into something that was almost a sympathetic smile, as much as she could do sympathy for anyone that wasn’t Kate. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna head back to the house. It’s getting late and I have work tomorrow,” Betty said, getting up. 

“See you, Boston. And you’ll find her. You’re stubborn like that,” Leon said. Betty rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“Thanks, Singer. And I hope so. See you.” 


End file.
